


Quality Time

by Medie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gibbs, that hand would not be, in any way, attempting to distract me from my Middleman marathon, would it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/)'s porn battle. Missed this one!

"You actually _like_ this show?" asks Gibbs. He puts the popcorn down, the chips next to that, and the dip next to that. From somewhere that does not bear close examination, really, he produces soda. His tone is skeptical even for Gibbs. He drops down next to her, giving the television the same look he usually reserves for a phone about to die violently.

Toni picks up the remote and moves it out of reach. Precautionary measures, of course.

"No, Gibbs, I do not like this show," she corrects, pointing at him. "I _love_ this show. The Middleman is the very height of classic. It holds, heart in hand, the very soul of all that is good and true about comics and certain rarefied cinematic gems such as Buck Rogers." Pulling her feet up, she stretches her legs across his lap and reaches for the first snack. "Don't look at me like that," she says around a mouthful of popcorn. "It _is_."

As soon as her legs hit his lap, Gibbs pulls them closer, his fingers wandering back and forth over her skin. "Cheesy, kinda stupid, and they're hot?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Toni says. She smiles, a little dreamy. "It's _awesome_." And McGeek doesn't know about it. She considers this the very height of nerd domination. Sweet.

"You're a geek, Toni," Gibbs accuses. "Whatever will McGee think?"

She looks at him with only half-feigned horror. "Do it and never touch me again. Some things are sacred, Jethro, my unending superiority over one Timothy McGee is most certainly one of them."

He laughs, fingers wandering up her leg.

Pretending she absolutely doesn't feel that, Toni turns her attention back to the television. It should disturb her that, sometimes, Ida bears more than a little similarity to a certain significant other/bossman she might mention.

Might.

She won't, of course, because it does, indeed, disturb her on many deep and excruciating levels. The idea of any kind of attraction to any form of Ida that might, indeed, involve sexual activity is just _wrong_.

She thinks a large quantity of brain-bleach would not go astray.

"Gibbs, that hand would not be, in any way, attempting to distract me from my Middleman marathon, would it?" Grabbing a handful of popcorn, she wiggles her toes and stretches just a little. "Because that would be wrong and ill-advised."

"It depends," Gibbs says. His fingers keep tracing a circles on her skin. "Is it working?"

"It's not without it's impact," Toni admits. "But, still, _Middleman_."

"So, a guy in a Eisenhower jacket is better than sex?"

She looks at him, amused. "You just hate him because he doesn't like coffee."

Gibbs' expression could almost be called a grimace, but Toni's sense of self-preservation is healthier than that. Instead, she nudges him with one toe and then grins. "Jethro, we aren't jealous of a fictional character, are we?"

Okay, so she does like to live a little dangerously.

"Nope."

"Uh huh, sure," she says, reaching for the remote again. It's a minute's fumbling, but then she sets the dvd to pause and, well, tackles Gibbs. "It's sweet. You don't do sweet a lot, I think I could get used to it."

"You trying to tell me I'm not sweet?" Gibbs asks. His fingers hook into her belt loops, sliding her closer onto him. "Really?" he tips her off balance, bringing her mouth into contact with his. It's a sneaky Marine trick, Toni's pretty sure, but hell if she can figure out how a finger on her hip does _that_.

Maybe it's a little freaky Gibbs than sneaky Marine, but Toni's not splitting that hair.

Though, the way he's looking at her, is sweet.

"No," she says, against his mouth, "I don't believe I was." She tacks a "Boss" on the end just to feel his fingers tighten. "Though, I do have a question."

"Shoot," Gibbs says against her throat.

Toni hums, leaning into him. "Where'd my bra go? They teach you that in sneaky Marine school, or should I be reconsidering my opinion of Frank?" Which, in retrospect, really was a mistake because, wow, that is a mental image she just does not need.

"I'm going to forget you said that," Gibbs teases. He pushes her away. Her shirt comes off and, oh look, no bra. It's freaky how he does that. Hot, but yes, freaky.

"Please do," she says. His shirt comes off and she's tugging at his belt. Who wears a belt with jeans when they're at home? Gibbs, obviously, but it's clear she has a few bad habits of his that still need breaking. She always did love a challenge. Especially hot, cranky challenges that really bring their A-game in the orgasm department. "Otherwise, the conversation veers away from the fun, sexy banter and into weird, slightly creepy, and a little mood kill--oh my god, that is amazing."

Blessing her yoga instructor, Toni arches into Gibbs' mouth, her hands grabbing his knees for support. He chuckles, moving from one breast to the other. "You're gonna strain something, you keep that up."

"Trust me," she breathes, "you keep _that_ up and I won't feel a thing but spectacularly amazing."

"Nope," he says.

Toni yelps, finding herself on the floor, and then laughs. "Seriously?"

"Need some room to move," he says, sliding her pants off. She watches, breath just a little faster, as he edges down. "Otherwise, you might turn on the tv again."

"Can't have that," she says. Her breath hitches as his brushes her skin. She's hot, warm from arousal and the early spring air. His thumbs brush over her, pulling her open, baring her to his gaze and, god, that's hot.

Toni's hands press flat against the floor and she bites down on her lip. The room is silent, unnaturally so, and her breath is loud in her ears.

Gibbs makes a noise that should be soft, but sounds like a thunderclap, and Toni's waiting for it when his tongue touches her. She strains against the urge to push up. It's better when she doesn't, when she waits, when she holds herself back and lets him come to her.

"Beautiful," he murmurs. His tongue skims her skin and she whimpers. Her hands press flat against the carpet, her body tightening, and she lifts her head. All she can see is the top of his between her thighs.

She rests on her elbows and watches. Gibbs doesn't look up, but she knows he's aware of her eyes on him. He doesn't care. Doesn't falter. He moves exactly the way he wants to, damn her scrutiny, because he's Gibbs and he knows better. Knows how to make her fall apart.

Toni thinks she shouldn't be this easy, shouldn't take so little to come apart in his arms, screaming to whoever'll listen. She should make him work for it, Nonna would say she should, but she doesn't. She doesn't even try anymore. It's Gibbs. Nobody knows her like he does. That's either creepy or flattering, maybe a little of both. No one else has paid this much attention.

"Come on," he murmurs against her, sliding two fingers in. She clenches tight around them. "Come on."

Toni licks her lips, riding his fingers, and it never lasts. Whether it's the slow sweet burn or a quick, hard explosion, she can't hold out.

He slides into her when she's still coming down, moving fast and hard, and holy shit the man knows what he's doing. Toni locks legs around him, grabs onto his arms, and meets him thrust for thrust.

"I swear, Gibbs," she says, breathless, "I get rug burn -- "

"Rub you down later," he says.

"Throw in a bubble bath and you've got a deal."

Gibbs laughs, pressing a kiss into her shoulder. "I'll even bring my rubber duck."

"If that's a sneaky, but oh so -- " Toni cries out, snarky quip lost in the wave of another orgasm. When she finally comes down, brain reengaging, she licks her lips and combs her fingers through his hair. "Okay, I like the sound of that," she decides.

"Better than Middleboy?" Gibbs asks.

"Fuck yeah," Toni says, laughing. "Promise you won't tell him though? I hear he's kind of sensitive that way."

Gibbs rolls onto his side, pulling her with him. "Wouldn't even dream of it."


End file.
